A Shadow's Search
by FuuMegami
Summary: Nova's back, but she's very alone and wants to be on earth with Hikaru. Chapter F o u r is up!! ooo I love writing about Nova....
1.

A Shadow's Search   
  


The story starts out serious but will get funny I assure you, as all my fics do^^ also, this story is dedicated to NovaForever!!! a.k.a. Nova2!! 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter One 

Nova ran a hand over the red cotton sheets on her bed. She sat cross legged on the edge of the bed staring at her hands. 

Her black curtains blew out and then floated back down before being blown back out again. They made a slight fluttering sound, some what soothing, yet distracting at the same time. 

The moon light crept across the dark tile flooring disappearing whenever the curtains returned. 

The bed let out a squeak as Nova rose from it and slipped her white boots onto her chilled feet. The moon light reflected off her blood red eyes. She turned the door knob which emitted a creek before the latch slicked and the door opened. It creaked as she opened it enough to slip her small frame out of her room and into the dark and empty halls. 

As Nova walked the halls alone she thought about just how alone she was. Without Hikaru she had no friends. No one at the castle had come to except her. Lantis would never in a million years forgive her. Nor could she ask that he does any such thing. 

With Hikaru back on Earth though Nova came back. Nova was part of Cephiro she was born from emotions created in Cephiro and for some reason was unable to go with Hikaru. 

Tears threatened to spill from Nova's usually very alive eyes. She wanted a family. Somewhere, where she belonged. 

She herself thought that she had been wondering aimlessly throughout the halls, but she soon came to Lantis' room. 

"Lantis," she whispered. 

She gently placed a hand on the door frame. His door was open slightly and the room lit only be the blue light of the moon. 

Lantis' heart belonged to Hikaru. But Nova 'was' part of Hikaru.... The part of Hikaru that Lantis would never forgive. 

Nova now wanted Hikaru's friendship more than ever. She had been in the castle for a while now, and noticed the friendships and how important they were. She wanted one too. 

"How come everyone seems to think I enjoy being alone? Why did Hikaru have to leave me here?" Nova said out loud. 

Nova then silently started to cry. What was life without people who cared for you? The answer is nothing and lonely. 

Though Nova couldn't blame Hikaru if she hated her still for what she had done. . . All the horrid things... Hikaru had forgiver herself for killing Emeraude, but hd she forgive Nova for all she had done? 

Nova herself couldn't forgive. No way Hikaru would either. 

Her tears made a soft drip drop sound as they one by one hit the shiny flooring. 

"I wish I was on earth with Hikaru." Nova whispered. 

She wished with all her being to be on earth, and something granted her that wish. 

Nova felt like she was falling, falling through nothing and yet she had no control of her body. Suddenly she hit the ground with a loud thud. 

"Where am I?" She grumbled as she rubbed her now sore back side. 

She looked around, she really couldn't see much because it was rather dark. She squinted hoping to see more than just her hands in the darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she realized an animal was racing towards her at full speed. 

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she tried in vain to scramble to her feet. 

Her legs wouldn't budge and the animal leapt onto her.... And began licking her face. 

"Ewww," Nova said as she tried to push the dog off her. 

"What is it Hikari?" A familiar girl's voice called out. 

Nova's eyes lit up, even in the darkness. She scrambled to her feet this time making it, and she threw herself into the girl's arms. 

"Hikaru!" Nova half cried, half sobbed into the girl's arms. 


	2. 

Chapter Two"

Chapter Two  
  
"Nova?"  
  
"Yes! It's me Hikaru!" Nova cried.  
  
"But how?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Nova admitted.  
  
Nova still clung to Hikaru like she was about to die.  
  
"Lantis misses you." Nova said.  
  
Hikaru smiled down at Nova, "I miss him a lot too."  
  
"I've missed you too Hikaru." Nova said softly.  
  
Nova then let go of Hikaru and stared down at her own hands.  
  
"Have you forgiven me?" Nova asked so softly Hikaru almost didn't hear her.  
  
Hikaru blinked. "Of course. You are a part of me, and when I forgave myself," Hikaru paused to wipe a stray strand of hair from Nova's face. "I forgave you too."  
  
Nova jumped up and down sending her hair back in her face. "YAY!"  
  
Hikaru nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Hey Hikaru-chan, who's your friend?" Asked Hikaru's brother Satoru as he came out the back door after noticing Hikaru and Hikari had run out.  
  
Hikaru looked up at her brother Satoru. "She's my friend Nova," Hikaru started to explain.  
  
"I'm from Ceph-"  
  
Hikaru clamped a hand over Nova's mouth.  
  
"California. In America. The land of the brave and free. Or whatever. Um."   
  
Nova blinked her ruby red eyes.  
  
"well she's speaks perfect Japanese." Her brother pointed out as he raised an eye brow.  
  
Hikaru's eyes swiveled around to look at Nova. "She only lived in California for two weeks. Then she moved back here. But I had met her on the Internet. Sometimes I got there and see people." Hikaru tried desperately to cover.  
  
Nova just kept blinking.  
  
"Um..." Satoru trailed off looking rather confused.  
  
"It's a little dark, should I light him on fire and use him as a human torch?" Nova whispered to Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru sweat dropped. "Nah my mom would have a cow."   
  
Nova shrugged. "But what's a cow?"  
  
Hikaru's mother came out into the yard in her bath robe.  
  
"Hikaru!" She cried. "What are you doing out at this hour?!"  
  
Hikaru dug a hole in the soft ground with the toes of her white canvas sneakers. She stared down at foot as she clasped her hands behind her back.  
  
"I'm sorry mom! But my friend Nova," she gestured in Nova's direction. "She arrived here from," she stopped and held up a finger to silence Nova. "From California in the U.S."  
  
Hikaru's mother crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced from Hikaru to Nova with a deciding look on her face.  
  
Nova stood next to Hikaru, also digging her toe into the ground and clasping her hands behind her back.  
  
"It's very late. Are you going to invite your in or are you going to ask her to sleep on the porch with Hikari?" Her mother asked with a warm smile.  
  
A huge grin spread across Hikaru's face and her crimson eyes sparkled like stars.  
  
"Come on Nova!" Hikaru cried as she grabbed Nova's hand from behind her back.  
  
She dragged Nova inside the house and slammed the white wooden screen door.  
  
"Hikaru," her mom sighed as she shook her head.  
  
Hikaru bit her lip. "Sorry... I forgot. I do that sometimes when I'm excited! You know that!"  
  
Her mother nodded. "But you're always excited."  
  
Hikaru sweat dropped.  
  
Nova looked around at the room she was in. It had a back stove that had a tea kettle on one of the back burners. The white microwave door was open, and a brick red coffee mug sat in it. It was on empty mug but still it sat there as if it were a shelf.  
  
Fresh flowers sat in a glass vase along with some sort of wilted flowers from the day before. Nova snuck over to the table and sniffed them. She sniffed loudly.   
  
"I like the pink and white ones much better than these less smell filled yellow ones." Nova announced.  
  
Hikaru's mother shook her head and left the girl's alone. Hikaru leaned against a wall. It was hard to see what color the wall was painted because of the fact that only a single dull light was on in the kitchen.  
  
Hikaru let out a loud yawn. "Ooops, sorry." Hikaru muttered before laughing.  
  
Nova had finished with her flower sniffing and her eyes were once again wondering in search of something new to gaze upon. Her eyes locked onto a shiny silver object. It was a toaster. She stared at it with the utmost interest.  
  
She pointed a slender finger in the toasters direction. "What is 'that'?" Nova practically squealed as her eyes gleamed.  
  
"It's a toaster." Hikaru replied casually.  
  
Nova approached the toaster. "Toast-er. Toaster." Nova repeated. "I like the way that word sounds. And it's pretty!"  
  
Hikaru blinked and refolded her arms.  
  
"What does it do?" Novas asked as she made a face in the toasters reflective surface.  
  
"You put bread into it, and it heats the bread until it's crunchy and brown." Hikaru explained while Nova listened wide-eyed.  
  
"Cool!" Nova cried.  
  
Hikaru nodded wearily. "You ready to go to bed now?"  
  
Nova looked around the room again. There were still many things that she didn't know the name of. Or what they do for that matter. But her eyes were straining to stay open. Her lids screamed to cover her eyes and surrender to the demand for sleep.  
  
"Yeah. I'm tired." Nova replied.  
  
Hikaru stood up straight. "Fallow me." She instructed.  
  
Hikaru kicked her shoes off and threw them in the corner of the room by the back door. Nova fallowed suit and pulled her boots off and threw her boots AT the door.  
  
Then the two girls went down the dark hall and into Hikaru's bed room. Hikaru flipped the light switch up.  
  
Nova looked around the room while Hikaru unbranded her long red hair.  
  
"Your hair looks good like that." Nova complemented.  
  
Hikaru smiled and opened a drawer in a big wooden dresser. She pulled out two long night shirts. One was pink and the other was red. She threw the pink one to Nova.  
  
"You can barrow it." She said before turning around to change.  
  
Nova stripped off her armor and tossed it in a pial. Then, still wearing her black spandex like suit, she slipped into the cotton night shirt.  
  
She looked around Hikaru's room looking for a mirror. A bed with red comforter sat in the corner o the room by the window. Trophy's lined the shelves that were attached to the walls, which were also red.  
  
"You like red ne?"  
  
"Yeah... Though now it really just reminds me of blood." Hikaru said as she went to the edge of her bed.  
  
Nova's eyes twinkled. "I love blood!" Nova cried like a four year old talking about candy.  
  
Hikaru pulled a cot out from under her bed. Nova turned on Hikaru's fan, which sat on her wooden desk. Nova's eyes fallowed the fan's face back and forth.  
  
Hikaru sighed and looked at he clock.   
  
"Time for a nice sleep," Hikaru said half excited.  
  
Nova climbed onto the creaky cot while Hikaru turned out the light.  
  
"Bounce." Nova whispered as her cot let out a groan.  
  
Hikaru laughed softly and pulled her sheet up. NOVA lay awake in her bed. Even though her eyes wanted to close.   
  
Nova twirled a lock of pink hair around her finger. Her eye lids finally surrendered and her eyes lids fell shut. The sounds of the night faded and Nova fell asleep.  
  


Dedicated to Nova's Biggest fan: NovaForever!!! Hope you enjoy this. It took me uh almost two hours to finish typing up!


	3. 3

Chapter Three   
  


Thump-thump. Thump-thump. The sound echoed in Nova's ears. Click-clack, click-clack. That sound also echoed in Nova's elf like ears. her heart pounded in her chest. And her shoes hit the floor as she ran. 

Running, without stopping. Strained muscles. Her legs felt like they were on fire. She tripped and fell flat on her face. When she raised her face from the cold ground and felt something warm trickling down her lips and chin. Blood. Her own blood from her nose. 

Fear froze her in place and gripped her throat allowing no air in, and no air out. 

The blood made a dripping nose that echoed off the walls, joining the sound of her racing heart. Sweat built up on Nova's now trembling hands. 

It was coming, she knew it... Fear at is best... Something she had to fear, something she could not escape... 

Nova suddenly sat bolt up right, loudly squeaking her bed. She slapped a hand to her sweaty forehead. A bead of sweat rolled down her nose and ripped off onto her bed sheets. 

Her eyes darted to the window as a bird outside chirped. She relaxed as her eyes fell upon Hikaru sprawled out on her own bed. The early morning sun sown through the open window and onto Hikaru. 

Hikaru's eyes twitched from under her eye lids. Seconds later Hikaru opened her crimson eyes into the morning light. 

"Oh! That's bright!" Hikaru cried as she pulled her blanket over her eyes. 

"Heh," Nova snickered as she watched Hikaru. 

Hikaru sat up and let the blanket fall from off her head. "Good morning Nova!" She said groggily. 

Nova threw off her own sheets and watched as they hit the floor. "Morning." She mumbled. 

Hikaru crawled to the end of her bed and looked at Nova and frowned. "You're all sweaty." She commented. 

Nova raised her eye brows. Some of her bubble gum pink bangs were plastered to her forehead. Her face looked pale yet pinkish from the heat. 

"But you stink," Hikaru said as she giggled. 

Nova crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her chin up. "Do not," she muttered. 

Hikaru jumped up from her bed and bounded over to her dresser. She rummaged around in her un-organized drawers for some clothes. She pulled out a pale pink tank top. She handed it to Nova and then handed her a pair of dark blue denim shorts. 

"Clean, normal, clothing." Hikaru said with a slight nod. 

Hikaru continued to rummage through her clothing until she found herself an outfit, a white tank top and a pair of red sports shorts with a white stipe down the side. She threw the outfit onto her bed. 

"Now your shower Nova, and you'll be all squeaky clean!" Hikaru said as she shoved Nova out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

Nova shrugged and headed for the bathroom. Her bare feet thumped softly on the shiny wood flooring. She paused in the hall to look at a family portrait that hung on the wall. Hikaru's family of three brothers, a mother, and a father. Nova wanted to be in the photo with them. It was an odd thing, but she really wanted to be part of the family. 

She sighed and went around the corner, thus finding the bath room. She went in and listened as the lock clicked, signifying that the door was indeed locked. She looked around the bathroom, it sure wasn't as grand as the one in the Castle but it was more realistic. 

She stripped down and got into the cold running water. She just needed a nice cold shower to wash away all the night mare... 

After her shower she dressed. Not wearing her spandex was truly a change she could get used to. Though her new clothes exposed much of her skin, which could be a problem in a battle. 

She walked down the hall watching her hair dripping onto the floor as she stood by the wall with the portrait. She looked up at it with her big red eyes trying to imagine herself in the photo. 

"Gosh, you look like you could be Hikaru's twin ya know." Masaru said as he leaned against the wall. 

"You mean like as if I were your sister?" Nova asked a her eyes glistened excitedly. 

"Yup, like a long lost sister." 

Nova grinned with delight and bowed. "That's the best thing I've heard all morning!" 

Masaru laughed and motioned for her to fallowing. "Let's get some breakfast." 

Nova nodded and fallowed Masaru down into the kitchen where Hikaru and her other brothers were. 

Hikaru plugged the toaster in, and Nova's eyes lit up. 

"Hello Nova," Hikaru said cheerfully. 

"Oooh! The toaster!" Nova cried as she pointed to the toaster. 

Hikaru nodded and put two slices of bread in. Nova hurried over and watched as the heat toasted the bread. She was very content to watch and loved how the heat from the toaster made her eyes water. 

Hikaru leaned against the counter and stirred a bowl of cereal with a spoon. 

Nova watched with amazement as the bread rose up from the toaster. She grabbed a piece of bread and yelped. 

"Hot!" She yelled. 

The toast went flying from her hand as Nova reacted to the heat. The toast landed in Kakeru's plate of pancakes. 

"Hikaru-chan, your friend here is a klutz." Kakeru said as he shook his head. 

Hikaru laughed and went to the fridge to get the butter. While Hikaru searched for the butter among all the stuff jammed into the fridge, Nova grabbed the other slice of bread and managed to hold onto it. 

Nova shook the toast and watched as brown crumbs rained down on her bare foot. Then she licked the toast. Hikaru sweat dropped, and handed Nova a brand new stick of butter, fresh from the fridge. 

Nova took the stick of butter and stared at it. "Do you eat this thing?" She asked skeptically. 

"Yup, you do, it's called butter." Hikaru replied. 

Nova placed the entire stick of butter down firmly on her slice of toast. Hikaru's crimson eyes grew wide as basket balls and her mouth hung open as she watched as Nova opened her own mouth and shoved the entire piece of toast into her mouth. She managed to chew, but pieces fell onto the floor joining the crumbs at her feet. Hikaru and her brothers stared. 

Nova rubbed her belly, "mmm-mmm, yummy!" 


	4. F o u r

Chapter FourNova and Hikaru sat outside the Kendo school with their chins on their knees.

Chapter Four  
  
Nova and Hikaru sat outside the Kendo school with their chins on their knees. The warm summer breeze played with Nova's still slightly damp pink hair. She giggled softly as a piece of hair tickled her nose.  
  
"It's so peaceful here. And for the first time in my entire existence, I actually care that it's peaceful and beautiful..." Nova said with a dreamy look.  
  
Hikaru smiled. "I'm glad Nova, and I'm really happy that you're here!"  
  
'The only thing I still need is a family...' Nova thought to herself. She wanted so badly to have a family, people who cared for her, and a place to belonged.  
  
"Wanna go into town?" Hikaru asked.  
  
Nova looked up from her knees. "Hm?"  
  
"We can go shopping, eat pizza, ice cream, yeah lots of ice cream!" Hikaru said as she leapt to her feet. "Let's go!"   
  
Nova let out a sigh and ran her hands down her legs until she hit her ankles. Then she stood up and nodded.   
  
"I'll be right back Nova-chan, I've got to get us some money!" Hikaru exclaimed before running off to find her parents.  
  
Nova leaned against a wooden pillar and folded her arms over her chest. She squinted as she looked out over the yard. She wasn't used to how bright the sun was or how green the grass actually was.   
  
No matter how beautiful her surroundings were, she still felt just as empty inside. She still longed for the family she would never have.  
  
"I'll just have to settle for the friend I can have." Nova told herself.  
  
Settling was not what Nova really wanted to do, but she knew it was better than nothing.  
  
Hikaru came clomping back carrying a small purse full of money.  
  
"Since I have company my mom actually gave me some of her money!" Hikaru said as a wide grin spread across her face.  
  
"Then.... Let's go!" Nova said as she took off down the road.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Hikaru called after her.   
  
The two girls thundered down the dirt road laughing the whole way. They were wiped by the time they got into town.   
  
"Whew," Hikaru said as she sank down on to a bench.  
  
Nova slumped down beside her. Beads of sweat once again rolled down her face, but this time it was all in fun.  
  
"Ouch, my feet," Hikaru moaned.  
  
"If you cut your foot off it won't hurt." Nova said with a wide grin.  
  
Hikaru blinked. "Hey! that's not a very good idea."  
  
Nova laughed causing a strand of her pink hair to fall into her face. "Ahhh Hikaru, you crack me up!"  
  
Hikaru laughed. "Glad to be of service!!"  
  
Nova stretched her arms. "Well, now what?"  
  
Hikaru looked around. "Hmm.... Ice cream!"  
  
Nova blinked and scratched her head. "What's, ice cream?"  
  
Hikaru looked shocked. "You poor girl! You haven't had ice cream!"  
  
Nova looked puzzled but smiled. "I guess then... I should go eat some ne?"  
  
Hikaru nodded and grabbed Nova's wrist. Hikaru and Nova stopped at the first ice cream place they could find. They went through the swinging door and a little yellow bell rang.  
  
"This place is small, but has the best stuff," Hikaru assured her.  
  
Nova looked around at all the flavors, but had no idea what they were.  
  
"Um... What one do you like best Hikaru?" Nova asked as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.  
  
"All of them!" Hikaru replied hastily. "But I don't think we can eat them all today." She added. "So let's just get some chocolate."  
  
Nova nodded. "Ok."  
  
Nova looked around while Hikaru went up and told the guy at the counter what they wanted, and the she paid for it. Nova watched with interest, hoping to understand just what she was doing.  
  
Hikaru turned around and haded the ice cream cone to Nova. Nova stared at it like it was alive.  
  
"You can eat it." Hikaru said.  
  
Nova nodded and licked it quickly. "Mmmmm," Nova said before taking another lick.  
  
Hikaru smiled. "You like it huh?"  
  
Nova nodded as she took a big bite. Hikaru sweat dropped.  
  
"I'd say you like it."  
  
They left the little ice cream shop and headed for a store.  
  
"What do you want to buy?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Buy?" Nova echoed.   
  
"Yeah, buy." Hikaru said as she put a hand above her eyes.  
  
She looked around trying to spot a good store.  
  
"What does it mean to buy?" Nova wondered out loud.  
  
"Hmm, you're more clueless than me huh." Hikaru said with a laugh.  
  
Nova stuck out her tongue. "It's not funny."  
  
Hikaru stopped laughing. "You're right, it's not.... I'm sorry." A smile tugged at the corner of her face.  
  
Nova burst out laughing.  
  
Hikaru blinked. "Okies.... Let's get going and find some good stuff to buy!"  
  
Suddenly Nova's heart started pounding and she couldn't move an inch. No matter how hard she tried, her body refused to move. Sweat trickled down her forehead.  
  
"Nova," Hikaru said in a faint voice.  
  
That was the last thing Nova heard before she hit the ground....  
  
__________________________________________   
  
It was coming, closer and closer. With ever step it made her heart leap before crashing back down. Suddenly her legs unlocked and she started running.  
  
She stopped suddenly though, realizing that she wasn't actually going any where.  
  
"Please, leave me alone!" Nova cried.  
  
She could feel a cold breath on the back of her neck. Tickling her and sending a paralyzing chill down her spin.  
  
"Please..." Nova repeated as her eyes began to droop. "What..."  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
She didn't get to finish her sentence before a bowl of water was dumped on her face.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hikaru asked.


End file.
